And We All Fall Down
by 0041523
Summary: She was a demon that had been summoned from his own personal hell to make his very existence more miserable than it already was. Isabella Swan’s fate was sealed. She was going to die. Tonight. Entry for the "In The Dark" Contest. Rated "M" for violence.
1. And We All Fall Down

**

* * *

**

"In The Dark" Contest

Hosted by: Bronzehairedgirl620 & Leon Mcfrenchington

* * *

**Pen Name**: acex3

**Title**: And We All Fall Down

**Summary**: A demon that had been summoned from his own personal hell to make his very existence even more miserable than it already was. His neck snapped to the side again. Isabella Swan's fate was sealed. She was going to die. Tonight.

**Word Count**: 2,715 (Page breaks not included)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy torturing them. All song lyrics used also belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Beginning Note -- **This takes place the night Edward went to watch her sleep for the first time, just with a darker outcome.

_

* * *

_

_**I feel that I am losing the struggle within,**_

_**I can no longer restrain it,**_

_**My strength, it is fading,**_

_**I have to give in**__._

_**It's the fear,**_

_Fear of the dark,_

_**It's growing inside of me,**_

_**That one day will come to life,**_

_**Have to save,**_

_**To save my beloved,**_

_There is no escape,_

_**Because my fate is horror and doom**_**.**

~Within Temptation, _It's The Fear_

_

* * *

_

"_To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day."_

~ Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

Clutching the animal closer to him, he drank deeper, draining the fawn of its blood.

An innocent fawn.

_So good,_he thought absent mindedly.

He had gone hunting alone tonight. He needed time to think.

_It could be better . . ._The monster whispered.

Edward growled, throwing the carcass aside.

_You know it's true . . ._Its whisper was like a caress.

He angrily shook his head, still hazy from the rush of blood intake. He took off again, catching the scent of another creature.

Grizzly bear.

Ah, Emmett's favourite.

His eyes narrowed in, watching as the bear got up on its hind legs.

He could practically _smell_ the fear. A sinister grin crept across his face.

The boy named Edward, — the human boy — was lost, deep within this bloodthirsty creature. The monster had taken control, guiding his movements, his actions, his thoughts.

_**His thoughts. . . .**_

With his eyes locked on his prey, he crouched down, his black eyes glaring at the bear.

* * *

Said bear, was now looking around frantically.

She knew something dangerous was out there, she just didn't know what.

And the danger was close.

* * *

_**So close. . . .**_

Edward was still crouched down low, his muscles locked, like a spring, slowly gaining the strength to attack.

Viciously.

Ravenously.

_What's one human . . ?_The voice whispered again.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, that same sadistic smile creeping across his normally angelic face.

Did the boy, — the human boy — named Edward even exist now?

No, the answer was no. Edward, was gone, buried deep, the monster pounding him down, hoping he would never return.

_**Never. . . .**_

He pounced, his muscles springing easily.

The bear took off. Like a bat out of hell.

Edward shot off after it, like a bullet through the night. Gliding silently, like a gentle breeze.

Like a creature of the night.

A creature that brings death, pain and suffering to those unfortunate enough to be in its path.

_**Death. . . .**_

The monster smiled.

* * *

He had never hunted so _viciously_ before.

The bear was practically shredded.

Veins, muscles, flesh; it was all over the place.

Edward looked down and the mess that was once a living creature.

_**Just like him. . . .**_

It took him longer to rid the remains than usual.

Edward chuckled darkly.

It made him sound like an ax murderer.

But wasn't that all he really was?

A creature _designed_to kill.

He laughed again.

Edward was unrecognizable now. He was covered in blood, with it smeared all over his face and clothing.

He wasn't usually a messy eater, only in those first few years.

But, that was when he still had some shred of control left in him.

But, not now.

No, not now

No, the monster had taken over, leaving whatever sliver of humanity locked away in an unattainable dimension of his mind.

Unattainable.

Unstable.

_**Deranged. . . .**_

And once again, that rare, yet all too familiar vicious smirk crept across his face.

Honestly, though? What was one human?

Like Emmett said_, "Ease up Edward. Honestly. So you kill one human, it's hardly the end of the world. . . "_

Edward sat against the tree, his head in his hands as he weighed his options.

Did it really matter?

She was one human girl.

Yet, this was the same human girl Alice had seen Edward falling in love with.

Absurd.

This human girl also smelled too good for her well being.

Too good.

Delicious.

Delectable.

_**Mouth watering. . . .**_

He had killed in the past, how was it any different now?

It wasn't.

_Just one human. . ._The monster whispered again, it smelled an easy win.

Edward's neck snapped violently to the side, so hard it would have been broken had he been human.

But that's just it.

He wasn't human.

He was a demon.

That was about to annihilate his own.

A demon that had been summoned from his own personal hell to make his very existence even more miserable than it already was.

His neck snapped to the side again.

Isabella Swan's fate was sealed.

She was going to die.

Tonight.

_**Tonight. . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

He ran through the woods, the blood drying up in the wind.

It wouldn't take long before he got there.

To his destination.

Her house.

To finally be able give in.

To finally live like he was supposed to.

Like he once had.

_Only one. . ._The monster whispered again, though its voice was triumphant.

It was finally getting what it wanted.

After so long. . .

Too long.

_**Far too long. . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward scaled up the side of the house, opening her window carefully.

_**Creek. .**_**. .**

The window needed to be oiled.

Obviously, it hadn't been open in over fifteen years.

Edward slid into the room, and was immediately assaulted by her scent.

It was _everywhere_.

Her sweet perfume was drenched in every single crevice of the tiny room. So very concentrated. . . .

He took a deep breath, smiling cruelly.

He wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

He took another breath, feeling the dry flames lick his parched throat.

Why slow down the inevitable? Why not get it over with now?

No, for Edward wanted to savor this once in an, _existance_ chance.

And he was going to indulge.

_No!_The human boy cried meekly. But he was too far down. This was wrong.

_**So very wrong. . . .**_

She hadn't done anything wrong. She was innocent.

Where as, he wasn't.

Edward had always prided himself in control. His control nearly rivaled Carlisle's.

_**Carlisle. . . .**_

Would he forgive him for this heinous crime? For taking the life of an innocent?

An innocent who had so much to look forward to in life?

Of course Carlisle would forgive him, yes, he would be disappointed, but it's not like he could _relate_.

Carlisle had never experienced this, this,

Horror.

Absolute.

Utter.

Horror.

He couldn't feel sympathy for Edward. He couldn't even attempt to _try_.

Emmett would though, wouldn't he? It had happened to him.

Twice, in fact.

Emmett could. Couldn't he?

Edward finally looked at her, and was slightly taken aback.

She was tossing and turning, her legs tangled in the sheets, her face buried in the pillow.

Her scent slammed into him so violently he rocked backward on his heals, his neck snapping back viciously, his lips bared over his teeth in a sneer crossed with a smirk.

The monster rejoiced.

_So closssse. . . yet so far awaaaay. . ._it murmured, sounding like a poem.

He took time to really look at her.

And she took his breath away.

Theoretically speaking, of course.

The human in him was finding his way to the surface once more.

It was hard though, like rock climbing with tons of weight on his shoulder.

The monster tried to push him back down.

And occasionally it would work.

"Okay mom. . ." Bella muttered.

Edward froze. His muscles were locked, his head tilted to the side, slightly.

She spoke in her sleep.

Now, Edward was morbidly curious.

Would it be enough to save her?

He was fighting with himself again, weighing his options once more.

Should he wait? To see what secrets he could uncover?

Or kill her now?

_NOW!_The monster yelled. It was so close. The ultimate delight, so succulent, so tempting, was so close. And yet, it couldn't have it.

The barely there shreds of Edward's humanity was slowly finding its way back.

The sense of right and wrong were becoming clearer with every passing minute.

But would it be fast enough?

Fast enough in order to save her?

No.

He wouldn't wait.

He couldn't wait.

He would not be subjected to this burning desire anymore.

He was going to take what was rightfully his.

Stalking towards the bed, he looked down at her once more.

She was so innocent.

_**Innocent. . . .**_

No.

Enough was enough.

He needed to get this over with now.

His resolve was slowly crumbling.

He needed to act fast.

Moving at inhuman speeds, he swept her up into his arms and all but flew out of the window.

And she wasn't even jostled.

* * *

He ran her to a secluded part in the forest.

A place where no one would hear her screams.

Before he knew it, he was at his meadow.

He laughed.

Or rather, _cackled_. . . .

What a perfect place to indulge.

Edward looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, only to find that she wasn't sleeping anymore.

He smirked down at her, showing off a set of razor sharp teeth.

Deadly.

Razor.

Sharp.

Teeth.

And to his utter delight, she shivered in what he hoped to be _fear_.

_**Fear. . . .**_

"Sleep well, Isabella?" He leaned down and whispered menacingly into her ear. His cool breath ticked her neck, leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

All Bella could do was stare at him with horrified eyes.

There was absolutely no way she was awake right now. Looking into his lethal black eyes, she was reminded of that first day, in biology.

How long ago that seemed now.

"Eh-Edward?" She stammered.

This had to be a nightmare.

A completely.

Terrifying.

Nightmare.

_**Nightmare. . . .**_

If it was in fact, a nightmare.

_Then why wasn't she waking__up?_

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," He murmured sadistically , his face buried in her neck.

_Did he just lick me?! _

Before she could comprehend anything, she was pinned to a tree, Edward's body flush against her own.

He had her wrists pinned above her head, his face still buried in her neck, inhaling.

Preparing himself.

He wanted to make this last.

He would make this last.

A once in a life time opportunity.

Or, in this case, existence.

_**Existence. . . .**_

"Wh-what are you doing," She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak any louder, her fear was threatening to swallow her whole.

She was shivering in fear and because she was cold.

She was after all, only in a tank top and underwear, much to Edward's delight.

His hands traveled down her wrists, and down her arms.

They fell limply against her side as soon as he had let go.

His hands traveled further down her sides, barely brushing against the sides of her breasts, to her waist and then her hips. He gripped them, yanking her towards him.

_Run, Bella!_The human in him tried to scream.

_Stop!_

_. . . .Please. . . ._he begged.

Pleaded.

Edward was too far gone.

Nothing could save him now.

Or her.

* * *

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

~ Three Days Grace, _Animal I Have Become_

_

* * *

_

His hands moved back up to her wrists, holding them in place.

She was thrashing now.

Her sense of self preservation had finally kicked in.

She was sobbing as well, her entire body convulsing.

Edward wouldn't have her squirming, so he pressed his body further against her.

_**CRACK!**_

He heard her ribs break.

She _felt_her ribs break.

She screamed out in agony.

This was no nightmare.

She would have woken up by now. Her mind wasn't that cruel, was it?

Oh no, this was real.

Very.

Fucking.

Real.

It was painful to breathe, and she was gasping, her chest moving against his.

He shuddered in pleasure.

"I'm sorry Bella," He murmured, his nose moved up from her collar bone and up to her neck.

She whimpered.

She was going to die.

And she knew it.

"Sorry. . . .that. . . . I'm not sorry," He said into her delicious neck.

He kissed it.

Lapped at it.

Nipped at it.

Sucked on it.

Right before his teeth ripped through the delicate skin.

* * *

_**So what if you can see,**_

_**The darkest side of me?**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!**_

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me,**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

~ Three Days Grace, _Animal I have Become_

_

* * *

_

Her blood rushed into his mouth as he tore through her jugular vein.

He started sucking, pulling more of the sacred liquid into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

His eyes rolled back into his head.

Delicious.

Mouth watering.

Satisfaction.

_Finally. . . ._

His right hand took both her wrists, while the other tilted her head over, then moved to cradle it against his shoulder.

Bella's eyes her wide open, her mouth in a shape of an 'o'.

The more she thrashed.

The harder he pushed himself against her to keep her still.

_**CRACK!**_

She fell limp against him.

Her legs could no longer hold herself up.

Her spine.

She was still gasping, though she could no longer feel the lower half of her body. Perhaps that was better, only feeling half of the pain. . . .

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

Edward felt like smirking.

It made her taste, if possible, even sweeter.

He sucked deeper.

Longer.

Harder.

_More. . . ._

The monster hissed in pleasure.

_Yesss. . . ._

Bella's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head.

She wasn't going to last longer.

Edward clutched her closer.

_**CRACK!**_

More ribs broke.

He started gripping the back of her head, trying to bring her even closer.

_**CRACK!**_

Her skull shattered, shards of bone penetrating her brain.

He sucked some more, lapping.

He wanted more.

He _needed_more.

A body barreled into his own, causing him to fly backwards.

He was being ripped away from his meal.

No.

Absolutely not.

There was no way in hell was he going to be ripped away from the thing he wanted most.

What he had endured for so long.

What he _suffered_for, for so long.

The thought was unacceptable.

He fought back against the offending creature.

"Edward! Stop this!" A male voice yelled directly in his ear.

_. . . .Jasper?_

Edward was slowly coming back to reality.

The vampire rammed Edward into a tree, which shattered on impact.

Growls, roars and hisses cut through the night.

Edward launched himself back.

"Damnit, Edward! Control yourself!"

Edward ignored it, and sunk his teeth into his neck.

He was trying to rip his head off.

Jasper's ferocious growl rippled through the meadow.

His instincts had kicked in.

Edward was behaving worse than one of Maria's newborns.

Jasper attacked Edward, and pinned him to the ground, with himself on top of him, straddling his waist.

They were both hissing at each other.

"Shit! Edward!"

Jasper began sending calming waves directed at Edward.

Edward slowly came back to earth.

He looked around frantically, his eyes darting everywhere, then, they landed on Bella's lifeless body.

Dead.

Lifeless.

_**Gone. . . . **_

What he had just done began to dawn on him.

His eyes widened.

"Bella!" He gasped, the agony clawed at his chest. Jasper's golden eyes were boring into his.

Eyes boring into Edward's crimson eyes.

No.

_No._

_NO!_

"No!" He yelled his voice anguished.

* * *

_**The sun is rising,**_

_**The screams have gone**__,_

_Too many have fallen,_

_Few still stand tall,_

_**Is this the ending?**_

_**Of what we've begun?**_

_**Will we remember?**_

_**What we've done wrong?**_

~Within Temptation, _The Howling_

_

* * *

_

"Edward. . . ." Jasper began.

_What have I done?_

Jasper got off of him.

Edward leapt up as well, his hands clutching his hair. He fell back to the ground on his knees.

"Edward, they'll forgive you," Jasper murmured consolingly, kneeling before him.

But, could Edward forgive himself?

Her screams still echoed in his head.

Could Edward ever forgive himself?

Could he?

* * *

**-- Author's Ending Note **

I wrote this 1Shot before, but my computer crashed so everything is re-written with an alternate ending. Basically, in the original, Edward's human side one over, and Bella lived. In another story I started, Jasper stops Bella in time. She lives, but is turning into a vampire. In this one, she dies.

The title basically represents Edward's decades of resisting temptation, and how it all came down in a single night.

**Review_!_**

* * *


	2. Vote!

Hey there :)

The first round of voting for the **Darkward "In the Dark"** Contest has begun,

So go down to

**www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2003775/Darkward_In_The_Dark**

and vote...

For any entry you like, most of the ones I've read are AMAZING. Most because I haven't read all of them.

(..._of course, if you vote for mine, I'll be slaphappy _winkwinknudgenudgeD)

You can vote for a **maximum** of **3** stories.

Voting is opened from **November 9th - November 20th**

Have Fun!

~Amanda


End file.
